Havoc and Heartfelt
by VintageLove69
Summary: 16 year old Lydia Hazel Riley recently discovered her witch heritage. Her parents send her to Miss. Robichaux's Academy for help. She posses several gifts. She meets a charming loner boy and they get into tons of trouble. What will happen when a several love triangles are thrown into the mix of chaos? 8 years after Coven. M for drug use, language, drinking and sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

I dreaded going to this elite private school, as my parents called it. I knew damn well that they were exiling me because I got the witch gene from my grandmother. In our family, It skips a generation. Perfect.

'_Why me?'_

The cab halted softly. I felt a heaviness in my chest. That cab stopping was the point of no return. Well, It's not like my parents wanted me home anyway. They were disgusted by the idea that I was a witch. They were convinced that I was an abomination. That's what I get for having cut throat religious parents.

As I stepped out of the taxi cab, bright rays of sun peeked from behind a tree covered in leaves.

I heard the hushed gossip murmured between girls peeking out of the windows. Their faces judging me already. Nobody knew how to mind their own damn business.

"I heard she burned down her school."

"Well, I heard he made a teacher stab himself than set the place on fire. Either way, Crazy."

"I heard she has a crazy amount of powers."

'_Whatever. That's all bullshit. Well, not all of it.' _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

A huge white, 1820's style house with large windows, beautiful balconies and a mystic glow almost radiating from just inside the gate. I could tell this house had a history.

Two men dressed in black suit and tie outfits moved around me to get my bags.

I followed them into past the gate and into the fresh green open yard. I looked up at the girls peeking through the windows and they quickly moved from the spots. I rolled my eyes.

When I crossed the threshold, I felt the power. It was extremely easy to feel the almost euphoric sensation as the power radiated off of my skin. Goosebumps shot up and down my body.

A pretty blonde woman stood in front of the door. She smiled at me. She looked about mid to late 30's.

"Welcome to Miss Robichaux's School for Exceptional Young Ladies and newly, Gentlemen. I'm your Supreme, Cordelia Foxx. " The woman said with a warm smile.

As Delia gave me a tour of the gorgeous house, I noticed the heavy detail and the big crystal chandeliers that made the place look authentic and genuine.

We strode into the ancestry room, where meetings were held. Several hand painted portraits hung evenly and chronologically. I stopped for a moment to look at a certain painting that caught my eye. A painting of the last Supreme before Delia, Fiona Goode.

The house was gorgeous. Tall ceilings, a double staircase and white walls covered in witchy type things.

She gave me some history on the house and it's purposes. She showed me to my room, Which was huge. I had no roommate because I was an odd numbered student and everyone else was already bunked up. I sighed of relief.

No roommate and the school wasn't entirely filled with only girls. A huge weight off of my shoulders. I had never really been much of a socialite.

I made my way back to my room and started unpacking until I got bored and decided to explore the mansion further.

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway, wanting to explore the hose and all of it's unknown wonders. A few girls strayed in the halls. Of course, They stared. Small whispers and frantic looks were exchanged in my presence.

They thought so loud, It gave me a migraine blocking it out. I reached for my back pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. My favorites, Marlboro menthol 100's. I took out a single cigarette and put the filter in my mouth. I lite the end using pyrokinesis. I smiled.

Puffing on my cigarette as I walked down the hall, getting stares from the boys and girls meandering in the large house. I felt their eyes watching me, As if I was a ticking time bomb.

'_Great. I'm the freakiest of the freakiest.' _I thought. A house full of witches and warlocks, afraid of me. For what reason? I had no clue.

I ignored the gossip and gazes. I could tell that there was an enchantment spell on the place. Easily 70 girls and 60 boys. No way in hell there was enough room without the spell. I stepped down the right staircase leisurely.

At the bottom of the steps, a boy caught my eye. He was hot as hell.

His facial features looked like those of a hot-shot hollywood actor. Black, shaggy hair that slightly curled at the ends. Sharp jawline, full lips and warm light brown eyes. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Does anyone have a light?" He called, nobody turned to his aid. He grunted. I looked at the tip of his cigarette and a small flame burned the tobacco. He looked around, confused. I just passed him when he noticed that I did it.

I was going to have to get used to using my power freely. I loved how it felt to want something then have it happen.

"Hey! Wait up!" The boy called out. I paused and turned to face him. He was bigger up close. Muscle wise. Tall and lean. Like a football player. I grinned at him.

"How may I help you?" I asked, somewhat sarcastic. He raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Thanks. For lighting my cig." He said. His voice smooth as velvet, charming.

"No problem." I said, I spun around on my feet to continue my exploration of the house. He caught my arm. I was facing him again.

"You're new. I'm Sebastian." The boy said with a cheeky smile.

"Be careful, Sebastian. Don't want to be caught talking to the crazy new girl." I said with a wink.

"Who said you're crazy?" He asked, curious.

"Listen to the rumors. There is several of them already and I got here 5 minutes ago." I replied. I looked around and saw people staring again.

"So you're the one who set your school on fire?" He said jokingly.

"Apparently. I'm in a house full of freaks and I'm still an outcast." My smile hadn't left.

"Let me tell you something." He paused. "This place is just like high school. Cliques and bullshit everywhere."

"And what clique would you be in, Sebastian?" I asked.

"My own. I'm a loner." He said, blush making his pale cheeks red. He sure as hell didn't look like a loner. A hot guy like him should've been popular.

"It's nice to meet you, Loner Sebastian. I'm loner Lydia. I don't think believe that you're a loner, though." I said with a flirty smile. I was better at flirting than I ever thought.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're too hot to be a loner." The words slipped from my mouth and I felt my cheeks turn hot. Sebastian smiled at my slip-up compliment.

"Back at you. What's your full name?" He was totally flirting back

"Lydia Hazel Riley."

"Well, Lydia Hazel. Looks like we are going to be loners together.

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Abilities

"So, Lydia Hazel. What's your story?" Sebastian asked as he looked at me contently. We found a spot in the house where nobody was, the dining room.

He sat across from me, leaning on the dining room table while puffing on another cigarette that I light for him. His honey brown eyes stared into my bright sapphire blue ones.

I lowered my hair and looked at my lap.

'_A hot guy wants to be my friend and I'm already going to scare him away.'_

"The real one. Your real story." He added, referring to the plenty of rumors spreading throughout the house.

"Well, I'm not a serial killer if that's what you're asking." I paused. "I was in math class one day and there were rumors that I was a 'freak', all of them were ignorant. The kids in my class teased me and bullied me until I snapped. One of the girls pushed me down when I walked into class. She screamed 'What are you going to about it, Witch Bitch?'." I said, a flash flood of memories came back to me.

"What did you do about it?" He said, obviously interested in my story and what I was capable of. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I threw her ass across the room. You know, with my mind. She tried to fight back but I stopped her. Her group of bitches tried to fight me but I stopped them too. I mind controlled them to beat the hell out of each other. I decided to scare my class even more, so I set any paper on their desks on fire. The teacher ran after me so I threw him into lockers." I grinned at the memory. I remembered feeling a release as I used my powers freely.

I looked up at Sebastian and he was smiling widely.

"I knew there was something I liked about you, Lydia Hazel. You've got spunk. I dig it." He said, ashing his cigarette with a pearly white smile.

"What about you, Mystery boy? What'd you do?" I asked as I took his cigarette with my telekinesis. The cig flew between my middle and pointer fingers. I smiled at him as I brought it to my mouth. He returned the grin.

"This kid at my school hated me, tried to fight me. Every time he swung at me, I transmutated out of his way. It was quite comical." He said, his face lighting up at his memory. I giggled.

"You, my loner friend, are a genious." I said, grinning. He bowed in his seat with a smile.

"So your powers. They're mostly mind fuck ones, right?" Sebastian said, tapping his right pointer finger on his temple.

"Why don't we find out?" Cordelia Foxx, this coven's supreme said. She came out of nowhere, but that what witches do. Right?

Cordelia lead Bash and I to a large, white walled room.

"This room is specifically used to see what new students are capable of. Usually, I am the only one in the room with the student but since Mr. Bennett shows an interest in you abilities, He can also be in the room." Delia said to me.

She seemed like a soft woman. Her fair skin, clear of blemishes and wrinkles. Her long blonde hair in soft ringlets. Her thin, small frame cloaked in a knee-length black flowing dress.

I looked over to Bash, sitting criss cross with his back against the wall.

"Just curious, Why do you guys need to know what my powers are?" I asked, A small smile tugged at Delia's lips. I found the middle of the room and sat indian style. I faced Delia.

"Here at the academy, We put all students in classes according to their abilities. The classes help you learn to control your powers and use them correctly."

"How many different classes are there? Must be a lot." I said, thinking of all of the powers possible.

"There are classes for each of the seven wonders as well as clairvoyance, resurgence, injury transference, power negation, sight, and potion making. If a student shows a power that isn't taught here, he or she will be sent to a sister coven." She paused. "Are you ready to start?"

I nodded and my stomach went crazy.

"We will start with the seven wonders."

Delia placed an item from her pocket on the small table. A candle.

Within a few seconds of focusing on the candle, the wick light up. I used telekinesis to move the candle into my hand and blow out the small flame.

"Very good, Lydia. Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis." Delia praised. I smiled.

I closed my eyes and my thoughts went to Bash. I thought of him doing pushups and smiled. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Bash was doing push ups.

"Hey! Lydia Hazel, unfair." Bash said as he went up and down. I relieved him and he layed down on the ground for a few moments. I giggled.

"Now for Divination. Find the item belonging to Supreme Fiona Goode." Delia said as she sat in front of me, indian style. She poured out a cup full of small various colored pebbles.

I focused on the pebbles intently. Nothing.

"Nothing." I sighed, disappointed.

"Don't be upset. Just because you can't do all of the seven wonders, does not mean you aren't powerful." Delia said, a motherly smile on her lips. I nodded.

We moved on. Delia had one of the students bring her a dead hamster of theirs. It was sad, the boy didn't look a day over 12.

"Vitalum Vitalis." Delia said, she took the hamster cage from the boy and set it in front of me. She nodded.

I opened the small cage door and grabbed the lifeless animal gently. I looked up at the boy, knowing I could do it.

"I can't do the breath of life but here." I said to Delia. I set the hamster on the floor. I placed both of my palms gently on the hamster and focused. I imagine the animal crawling around in the boys' hands. The pads of the hamster's feet tickling the boys' palms.

I opened my eyes and the hamster was alive. I looked up at the boy, his face decorated with a smile from ear to ear.

"Very good. Now you will have to try Decsensum."

'_Perfect. A trip to hell on my first day here.' _

I layed down from where I was sitting as Delia sent the boy back to his room.

"Are you ready?" Delia asked. I nodded nervously.

Delia chanted something in a language I didn't understand. Next thing I knew, Darkness.

'_Lydia?! Help me!'_

_I looked around, only to see my younger brother, Isaac, running towards me._

'_Isaac? What's wrong?'_

'_I'm like you, Lydia. Now they want to kill me. We have to run.'_

_Isaac had just finished his sentence when his facial expression morphed from fear to horrible pain. Isaac fell to the ground, a line of blood spilled from the side of his mouth. _

_In horror, I saw my parents. My mother holding up a gun towards where Isaac had just been. My father aiming a gun towards me._

'_Why?' I could barely choke out._

_I never got an answer. He just shot me._

I gasped for air as I sat up and my eyes flew open. Delia was kneeling by my side, as well as Bash.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Bash asked frantically. His arm around my shoulders.

"My parents. They killed my brother. Then me, on a loop." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"It's okay, Lydia. It wasn't real. It s just what your subconscious is most afraid of. You're okay. And so is your brother." Delia said, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"Can we move on? I don't want to think about it." I said, rubbing my temple.

Delia nodded. She walked over to the table and picked up a clipboard. She marked a few things down.

"The next test is Clairvoyance."

I sighed and unblocked my mind from others' thoughts.

'_She's so powerful. I like it. Helps that she's gorgeous.' _Said a voice. I looked to Bash, His cheeks turned red.

"What?" He said, confused.

"You like that I'm powerful." I said, knowing that he would know what else I heard.

"Is that true? Did she read your mind?" Delia said, curious.

Bash blushed deeper and nodded.

"Very good, Lydia. Next is injury transference." She handed me a safety pin. I poked my finger gently, drawing blood. Beside me, Bash yelped slightly His finger had been pricked.

"Well done. The sight and power negation will appear when unexpected if you carry the ability. There is no way to test it. Thank you for your time. You will begin classes tomorrow. See me at 8 am for your schedule." Delia said, with a soft smile.

"You both may leave now." She added. She smiled at us both before walking out of the room.

"Do me a favor, Lydia Hazel?" Bash said, as he stood up. He offered me a hand.

"Like what?" I said as I took his hand. He pulled e to stand up. Our faces inches apart.

"Stay out of my head, lovely" He said with his charming smile.

_A/N: HEY YALL! So I really want to know what you guys think so far ! Do me a favor and review some more? Love you all !_


	3. Chapter 3

*WARNING: There is a lot of swear words and the mention of marijuana in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Visitor

"Good morning, Lydia Hazel." Bash said as I answered the door. I shut the door immediately after I realized I was fresh out of bed. Yesterday's makeup smeared on my face and hair a mess.

"Lydia, Come on. You look fine." Bash said, knocking on the door.

"Give me 5 minutes." I said, locking the door. Bash sighed in relent.

The last week at the academy had been pretty uneventful. No new students, no house fires due to a pissed off pyro kid. The only thing that kept me from ditching all of my classes and leaving the school was Bash.

We had become pretty close over the past week. We shared our stories. He was the only one that got me and I was the only one that got him, You know ? He was the only teenager this i had befriended at the academy. I had met a girl named Zoe, about 25 or 26, as well as her husband, Kyle, who was 28 or 29.

Zoe attended as a student years ago. She and Kyle had a complicated story, but who doesn't?

I ran to the bathroom that was in my room and brushed my long, dark brown hair before I parted it to the right. It flowed into soft waves down to the lower half of my back. I wiped the smudged makeup from under my eyes and sighed at my reflection. My pale ivory skin was more pale than usual. Due to just waking up.

I went to my dresser and searched for some decent clothes. I found some black leggings, a black and white tribal print oversized, small knit sweater. I decided to put on some plain black vans because I learned the hard way that shoes were mandatory in classes.

I looked at myself in the full size mirror. I had an average frame. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat. I always had pride in my thighs, despite not having an infamous 'thigh gap'.

I grabbed my black leather messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder. I sighed, not wanting to go to any of my classes.

I opened the door to Bash leaning against the door frame outside of my room with a smile on has face.

"Good morning, Lydia Hazel." Bash said, his charming smile smile still mesmerising and adorable. He wore a black v-neck shirt with a black and white tribal print pocket, some dark jeans, black vans and a grey beanie that he looked sexy in.

He chuckled as he saw my sweater and shoes.

"I like your style, Lydia Hazel." He said, pointing to my outfit.

"You know how I feel about that phrase. And right back at you." I said, reminding him that I hated mornings and they were never 'good' in my opinion.

"Sorry. You do take some getting used to. You're cynical and weird." Bash said as he took my bag as he had every morning since I arrived at the academy. I fake scoffed, as if I was offended.

"In a good way, I like it." He added, I chuckled and turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see my blush.

I was about to say something when Delia came over the intercom.

"Lydia Riley, Please come to my office. You have a visitor." She said, her voice still honeysuckle sweet. My mind immediately went to Isaac.

Bash walked me downstairs to Delia's office, I knocked. She didn't answer the door, she only told us to come in.

I opened the door and saw the familiar quiff of red hair sitting in one of Delia's chairs.

"This boy says he knows you?" Delia said, her innocent smile made it hard to be mad at her for letting him in. I nodded as the boy turned to me.

There he was. Aiden Walker. A tall, somewhat muscular, douchebag that dumped me after I found out he was cheating on me. My arrogant ex-boyfriend.

I guess Delia could sense the tension.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll leave you to visit." She left the room without another word. I looked behind me to make sure Bash was still there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I half yelled. He stood up and smiled.

"I came to get you back, Lydia." He said, his voice condescending. I kept questioning why I ever dated him. I heard Bash exhale.

"You stupid, concieded, ignorant, piece of shit, egotistical son of a bitch! Why do you want me back? YOU dumped ME. After a year and a half of me pouring my heart and soul into our relationship, You dump me after I have sex with you and you go cheat on me! Go home, Aiden. I don't want you here. Go back to your closed-minded family and way of life." I yelled, my voice dripping with anger.

Bash put his hand on the small of my back as if to calm me down without risking the words. Aiden looked unphased and cocky, as usual.

"I missed your wide vocabulary, Babe." He said, he chuckled in a mocking tone. He really did know how to push my buttons.

"Fuck off." I said, his neanderthal demeanor made me angry.

"I still have one of your hoodies, babe." He said like it was going to make me fall into his arms once again.

"And I still have your virginity, Asshole. Doesn't change a thing. Don't call me babe. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, nor will I ever be again." I said, my voice seeping with attitude.

"Come on, Lydia. You miss me and you know it. Please tell me you aren't dating THIS prick." He said, pointing to Bash. Bash was about to say something when I put my hand on his chest and shook my head.

"No, Fuck you. I don't miss you. Moving 600 miles away was supposed to be a hint of my moving on with my life after getting cheated on by you And it's not of your business who I date." I said, crossing my arms. I hated that my past came up around Bash.

"You know that was an accident!" Aiden protested. I scoffed.

"How do you 'accidently' have sex with another girl? Did you trip and fall into her vagina? I should've listened to my friends when they told me you were a player." I said, recalling the moment I found him in bed with a freshman girl.

Aiden was quiet.

"And I read all of the messages. You told that poor freshman girl that you loved her and wanted to be with her forever. All the same bullshit you spoonfed me for a year and a half."

"Lydia, I'm sorry babe. Please take me back?" Aiden said. His face convincing but his mind, not so much.

"You're forgetting that I can pick through your mind. You don't want me back, You just want in my pants again! Fuck you, It's not happening. And by the way, Aiden, you're an amazing actor. If only I wasn't clairvoyant and couldn't see right through you."

I finished my rant and turned to the door. I grabbed Bash by the wrist and pulled him out of Delia's office.

We skipped the first couple of classes and stayed in my room. We got high and relaxed.

We had been laying on my floor, smoking, eating food and talking about random stuff for an hour before he got curious about Aiden.

"What was that all about?" Bash asked as he munched on some sour patch kids we got from the kitchen.

"Shitty ex-boyfriend. Together for a year and a half. Lost my virginity to him. He cheated. I caught him in bed with a freshman. I was pissed. I left. Now I'm here. I'd much rather be here, stoned as shit and eating candy with my best friend than be back home with him at my doorstep everyday." I said, indifferent.

"I see. Are you over him? Or still grieving the loss of your neanderthal?" He said, lightly elbowing my arm. I giggled.

"Over him and Over the breakup. I don't need someone who is unfaithful to me." I said before popping another red sour patch kid into my mouth.

"You deserve better anyway. He had this 'I'm a tool and proud' vibe that I wasn't digging."

I giggled.

"I'm serious. Beautiful, smart and powerful girl like you deserves a guy that knows what kind of a girl he has, and treats her right." He added, while opening a bag of Flamin Hot cheetos. I looked at him, he didn't notice.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until I decided to be funny.

"I'm not a slut." I said, as a joke. He turned his head to face me.

"I know." He said, his honey brown eyes looking into my bright blue ones.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, while we were on the subject. I was curious to know who had a bit of my Bash of their own. Meaning that in a friendly way, Of course.

"No," He said, turning his head back to the ceiling.

"You don't seem very proud."

"It was this girl that I had a major crush on sophomore year. I went to a party with a couple of my buddies. She was drunk and horny. I was there. She did all of the work and never talked to me again." He sounded kinda sad.

"Still not over her?" I asked, a feeling grew in my stomach. I shoved it away.

"No, I'm over her. It's just that I missed my cliche opportunity to get laid by someone who was also a virgin. I was raised with a bunch of girls, I saw plenty of chick flicks." He say, with a chuckle.

"Hey, Looks like we're in the same boat. We can be opportunity missers together." I said, with a smile. He smiled back.

"Fine with me, Lydia Hazel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Skip Day

My Friday morning began normally. I decided to give up on Bash not seeing me without makeup on. He usually came in around 8 am and woke me up. I always showered the night before so I wouldn't have to get up earlier.

Bash laid down on my bed while I got ready for my first class that started at 8:30, which I had with him, Transmutation. The good thing about classes here, was you only had to attend 3 of each of your abilities a week.

I brushed my long mane of hair and I plugged my zebra print flat iron into the wall. I quickly ran the flat iron through my hair just to get some of the random curls out. I turned it off and stepped into my room.

Bash was asleep on his stomach. I smiled at the adorable sight. His curly, black hair was a mess on my pillow. He was dressed in a plain black hoodie and some dark jeans with grey vans and his beanie. His 6'0 frame barely fit on my bed. I took the opportunity of him sleeping to change out of my pajamas.

I slipped on some grey leggings, a tight black tank top and some purple vans. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. Simple.

I walked over to the bed to sit beside Bash. He was snoring very lightly which made a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I moved some of the hair that was brushing against his cheek bones gently. His skin was soft and warm against the pads of my fingers. I pulled my hand away.

"Bash, Get up. Class starts in 10 minutes." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder and gently shaking his long body. He groaned.

"Lydia Hazel. I'm tired as hell." He said, his sleepy voice was sexy.

"I am too. You don't see me sleeping." I said, poking his left arm playfully.

"Lay down with me and I'll think about going to class." He said, groggily. I pondered this request for a second. I decided that it was friendly and that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Fine." I said. He flipped over on his back and smiled. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he had his arm around me.

"You wouldn't happen to want to attend a party, Would you?" Bash asked me, I could hear his heart beating quietly in his chest. I smiled.

"What kind of party would it happen to be? I don't feel like eating my weight in birthday cake today." I said, looking up at him.

"Blacklight party one of my buddies is throwing. He throws amazing parties. He is only a grade ahead of us. His brother is in a frat that is housed in the french quarter. We should definitely go." He said, smiling.

"Well, It sounds like fun. Put we don't have any neon or black light paint or anything. You know, That glowy stuff." I said, thinking about one of my friends that went to a party like the one he described.

"Looks like we'll have to go into town and buy some." He said, looking down at me with a smile.

"Would Cordelia let us leave?" I asked, curious.

"School policy says that students may leave if a supervisor knows in advance. And as long as someone doesn't go by themselves. So we are in the clear." His smile bright and happy.

"I'd love to go to the party with you."

"It doesn't start until 10 tonight so we have some time to kill."

"Black light party on a Friday with my best friend. This is going to be good."

We decided to skip our classes for today. We both had our classes for this week finished anyway.

We took his car and headed into town. We stopped at this party store.

"They should have they glow paint in here." He said as we pulled into the store's parking lot.

We walked into the huge ass party store and asked the clerk where the glow in the dark supplies were. He pointed us to the back of the store.

We looked around for different colored paints. They had purple, white, black, pink, blue, yellow orange and green.

"What do you want painted on you, Lydia Hazel?" Bash asked while looking at the different brands of paints.

"I want to be painted a white tiger. I love tigers." I said, turning on a single black light they had on sale.

"I'd love to paint you as a tiger. Me, however, I want to be painted as a skull. That would be sick." He said, looking over to me.

"It would be my pleasure to paint you, Bash." He smiled.

"Do you just want to get one of each?" He asked, coming to stand behind me.

"Yeah, but we should get more than one of the black and white. Since painting both of us are wanting to be painted something white."

He nodded. He picked up a few of black and white and one of the rest of the colors. He put them in a shopping basket.

We headed up to the front to pay for the paint. The clerk set down the book he was reading and smiled at us. He started to check us out.

"You guys going to the frat black light party tonight? I heard it's going to be amazing." He said, his blonde hair barely grown out from a buzzcut.

"Yeah, my buddies' brother is throwing it. Are you going?" Bash said, as he looked around at the balloons.

"Hell yeah man. I'm in that frat." The clerk said, bagging up the last of our paint. I handed the clerk the money and ignored Bash when he tried to pay.

"See you there." Bash said, giving the guy a high five.

"See you." The guy said to me, with a wink. I blushed as we headed out the door. Bash didn't notice him wink.

"Now where to, Lydia Hazel?" Bash asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Well now to the mall. We need to find some clothes for tonight. Well At least I do." I said, smiling over to him

We arrived at the mall and found our way to the Nike store, where Bash wanted to go first.

"What should I wear to the party of the year?" He asked, browsing the white muscle shirts.

"Something that shows off your biceps, that's for sure." I thought outloud. I blushed when he turned to me. His smile charming.

"Have you been looking, Lydia Hazel?" He said, he paused in front of me. He stared down at me, grinning. I blushed even harder.

"Uh no. Just saying. There will be girls there, right?" I said, saving myself from embarrassment.

"Not girls that I want." He said before turning back around. He looked into my eyes for just a moment too long...

He decided on a white Nike muscle tank that would cling to his body and some white board shorts. Not that I was complaining.

He paid for his outfit then we headed to Rue 21 that was a few stores down. We looked around and my eye was caught by white yoga shorts with a galaxy band. I picked up my size and continued to look.

"What did you want to wear?" Bash said, looking around at the girlish clothes. He never understood the way girls worked. I giggled.

"I was going to find some sort of bandeau." I said, looking around.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, feeling some fuzzy pants that were on a pajama rack.

"It's like a dressy sports bra." I said with a chuckle. I found the bandeaus. They hand a variety of different colors. Black, white with pink lace, green, purple. I decided on an underwire white one with black lace that was shaped like a bow.

I found Bash in the guys' section and asked him what he thought. I held up the shorts and bandeau to my body and he smiled.

"You would rock that." He said, looking me up and down. I blushed a little.

"I have an old pair of white converse I can wear with it." I said with a smile. I turned to the check out.

I paid for my party outfit and we decided to look around more and go out to lunch before heading back to the Academy. It was around 6 when we got back

_Hey guys ! It's Sarah. Be sure to follow me on twitter Joey_Blossom ! I'll be tweeting pictures of Bash, Lydia, the store Clerk and Aiden soon ! As well as outfits and Bash and Lydia's facepaint ! Review for me ! Love you ! I'll be adding a competition soon, thanks to a helpful reviewer !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Party

When we arrived back at the academy, We went straight to my room and looked up pictures so we could decide on how our faces would be painted.

"I like that one. I might do that instead." I said, pointing to a sugar skull type face paint. It was girly but still sexy and mysterious.

"Do it, Lydia Hazel. It would look amazing on you. And we'll match." He said, looking up from his laptop that we grabbed from his room on the way up to mine.

"I'll do it then. Do you want to get painted first?" I said with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" He said, grinning at me. He picked out a skull design that he liked and he decided that he didn't want to mess up the paint so he would change then.

He took off his shirt and I saw his toned abdomen for the first time. There was no arguing that he was sexy as hell. I shook my head as well as the thoughts from my brain. He turned to me as he put his Nike muscle tank on. It hugged his torso perfectly.

"Uhm, I'll go into the bathroom and change so you can too." I said, as he was getting his board shorts out of the shopping bag.

I grabbed the Rue 21 bag before he could say anything and ran into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me.

I took off my shirt and the straps off of my bra and put on the bandeau. I had black boyshort panties on so I pulled up my yoga shorts over them. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I wasn't super skinny so I wasn't sure if I could pull off this look.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight for my dressers.

"What are you doing?" Bash asked from my bed.

"Trying to find something else to wear. I can't pull this off. I'm too thick." I said rummaging through my top drawer.

"Hell yes you can pull that off. You being thick makes it better." He said, making me blush. I turned to him.

"You don't think I'm too curvy for this outfit?" I said, pure insecurity poked at my self esteem.

"Of course not. You have a beautiful body and should not be afraid to show it off, Lydia Hazel." Bash said, his same old charming smile on his lips.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

"Anytime, Now come paint me." He said, opening his arms.

I grabbed the bag of supplies. We picked up some paint brushes and a pallet from a craft store in the mall.

I squirted some white and black onto the pallet and started to paint his face as I stood in front of him while he sat on my bed.

I covered his face in the white and painted sharp, black lines on his cheek bones and around his eyes. I created his fake skeleton teeth on his lips and around his mouth. Just for fun I added some cracks in his 'skull'.

I told him to stand up so I could paint his arms with random swirly designs. I did a line around each bicep with dots under it. It looked amazing.

"Wow, You're a great painter." Bash said, as he looked at his face in the mirror.

"Thanks." I said, proud of my work.

"Your turn." He said, turning to me with a smile.

I nodded, grinning. I sat down on the counter in the bathroom. We moved there because the lighting in my room was getting bad.

"What color do you want around your eyes?" He said as he was painting on the white base for my look.

"Neon Blue." I said, trying not to move.

"I don't know why I asked." He said with a smile. I giggled.

I felt the light brush strokes on my cheeks and forehead. I was really excited to see how this turned out.

"Close your eyes." He said. I obeyed him and felt him apply the blue around my eyes and eye sockets.

I felt him add the small, decorative details.

"All done." He said. I smiled widely and jumped off the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked exactly like I wanted it to. The sugar skull face paint was perfect.

"What was that little episode about earlier?" Bash asked, curious. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want to worry about my insecure episode or do you want to paint my body?" I asked, gesturing to my bare stomach.

"I want to paint your body. But we'll talk about the episode later." He said, looking at my bare legs and stomach.

He painted similar swirly designs on my stomach, back, legs and arms that I had painted on his.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror with a different sense of confidence. Bash stood behind me smiling.

"We look good." I said. A smile spread across both of our faces.

"Fuck yeah we do." He agreed.

"I have to finish my hair." I said, moving from the mirror and over to the sink. I plugged in my flat iron.

My flat iron warmed up and I just took wavy bits of my hair and ran it through. After about 15 minutes, it was completely straight.

"Wanna freak some of our school mates out?" I asked, deviously as I entered my room, Bash was on his laptop.

"I like the way your brain works. We can leave now, the paint should be dry. Will you let me take you to dinner before we party all night?" He said, tapping my dry nose. I nodded with a smile.

"You might want to grab a jacket, Restaurants don't like half naked girls. No matter how beautiful." He said. I grabbed a large white button up cardigan from my dresser. I buttoned it up, it came past my yoga shorts.

We put on our white shoes. I have converse, he had vans.

We decided to bring our phones but to leave them in the car.

We stepped into the hallway and the stares began. Bash and I walked side by side in step. It was like we were in slow motion.

We got into Bash's car and started laughing.

"Did you see their faces?! It was hilarious!" I said, giggling. He nodded, chuckling uncontrollably.

"It's 9. We have about an hour. How does Olive Garden sound?" Bash asked, looking over to me from the driver's side.

"Perfect."

We managed to get through dinner without messing up our paint. However, we received SEVERAL stares while in the restaurant. It was laughable.

I looked down to my phone for the time. 10:30.

"The party is just now getting good. Let's go." Bash said. I was really excited.

We pulled up about 5 minutes later, to a gigantic Frat house. This thing probably bigger than the academy was pre-enchantments. Large white pillars held up the humungous foundation. It was beautiful.

Strobe and black lights were placed outside of the house to make it glow. Bash opened my door.

"Wow." I said, I could already hear the blaring music.

"Epic, Right?" Bash asked, gesturing to the house. I nodded.

He lead me inside and there were at least 150 college kids in there. Dancing to provocative music with tons of bass.

"Dance with me?" Bash asked, right in my ear. I wouldn't have heard him if he were any further.

I nodded. I decided that was my chance.

We walked into one of the dancing rooms. It was crowded but amazing. The flickering black lights made our face and body paints look absolutely perfect.

We stepped into the rhythm of the rave-type music. He was just kind of dancing in front of me. I wasn't having that.

I stepped closer to him and grabbed both of his hands. I placed them on my hips. He looked surprised at first but went with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us closer together. We moved to the beats in sync.

Our faces were inches apart. I took the opportunity. I pulled his face closer to mind and our lips met. He was taken aback for a second by the kiss then he kissed me back with equal force.

Our lips moved in the same sync. It felt amazing to finally kiss him. After 2 weeks of spending all of my time with him, getting to know him, getting to know his secrets, all I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on him was kiss him.

His hands snaked around my waist. Our bodies pressed against one another. My hands entangled themselves in his hair. His tongue traced against my bottom lip, asking for permission, I granted.

Our tongue moved in harmony until I pulled away for air. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned down to talk to me.

"You read my mind." He said. I giggled.

"No I didn't, I just stopped being a pussy." I said. He pulled away and smiled.

"Will you get me something to drink?" I asked. He nodded. He disappeared into the crowd to find me something to drink.

I decided to dance until he got back. I felt hands around my waist, trying to get into my pants. I spun around to see the clerk from the store.

He pulled me back into his arms and continued to try to stick his hands down my pants. I struggled to get away from him, my powers escaping my mind. I felt the sting of tears and then they rolled down my cheeks

"Let go!" I screamed, the music was too loud for anyone else to hear me. I wiggled and struggles to get out of his grip. One of his hands found their way into my pants. I screamed, the music was still too loud. As I kicked and screamed I focused on Bash, making my thoughts his. Sending and SOS.

Within seconds, Bash was at my side prying the clerk guy off of me. The clerk guy tried to get at me again but Bash stood in his way and punched him.

A few people around us stopped dancing to stare, more added on.

"Let's get out of here." Bash said, into my ear. I nodded, still crying.

We got into his car and I patted my face to get the tear off.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia Hazel. I shouldn't have brought you here." Bash said, bowing his head onto the steering wheel.

"It's not your fault. It's that jack ass's. I'm okay. I'm fine." I said, I leaned over to him and made him look up to me. His eyes watery. He pulled me onto his lap. I leaned against the car door. He hugged me comfortingly.

"I hate him. I hate him for doing that to you." Bash said, hitting the steering wheel. I put my hand on his balled fist and squeezed gently. He was just as traumatized as I was.

"I'm fine. Just shaken up. He didn't even touch me like that. All he got was my hip." I said, reminding him and myself.

"Promise?"

"Pinky."


End file.
